Girl's Choice Spring fling
by loveitall
Summary: //COMPLETE// It's time for the spring fling, but this time only girls can chose! Who will Gabriella chose and who will get hurt in the process? A short story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**__: Girls Choice Spring-fling_

_**Author**__: xpinkittyx_

_**Summary:**__ Girls choice spring fling, who will Gabriella chose? And who will get hurt in the process? Short story!_

_**Genre:**__ Drama/General_

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella had been at East High for 6 months now. Everyone knew her for her performance with Troy Bolton playing Arnold and Minnie in Twinkle Town. She wasn't "the new girl" anymore, but there were things she didn't know, things she needed to know to stay on top of her game

"Shar, what _is _a girl's choice spring-fling?" Gabriella asked opening her locker

"Well, it's basically homecoming, but a smaller version of it," (A/N making that up) she replied looking at her locker mirror, applying lipgloss

" So I have to chose a boy to go with? I'd better go then because all the cute boys might go with cheerleaders or something like them," she shut her locker and began walking away

"Urh you have so much to learn!" Sharpay grabbed her arm and tried to explain, "no one asks a boy straight away because…well it's like a popularity competition,"

"So we don't have to ask boys because?" Gabriella asked confused while stopping walking. Sharpay linked her arm again and continued walking.

"We don't ask boys because they ask you, but we get to chose out of he ones that ask, if we ask the boys, it makes us sound desperate,

"So we kind of string them on…I get it!"

"So then if the one you want doesn't ask you, you can chose out of the ones that do! It's a popularity competition between all the girls and also a win-win situation for girls who look like us!"

"Ok then! Great! You always teach me everything Shar! Especially the really complicated things of East High! Let's get to homeroom before Darbus kills us!"

* * *

**I know this is really short, but it is a short story and will be uploading the chapters really quickly (everyday or every couple of days) there are about 8 chapters so...please review! **

**-pinkitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Now you're wondering about Troy. Troy and Gabriella are not dating as you would expect after the success of Twinkle Town, but are just friends. They are not even best-friends, just friends, part of the gang. They never crossed the line, but stayed just friends.

"Yo! Troy!" Chad called as he got off the late bus

"Hey man!" Troy called back

" So free period basketball?"

"Um yeah, listen, have you asked anyone to the spring-fling?"

"I'm gonna ask Taylor tomorrow and Zeke's asking Sharpay, though they're already dating, I really don't see why he has to ask"

"ha, do you know if anyone's asked Gabi?"

"I haven't seen her yet, but I thought you two were _just friends_," Chad said smiling and nudging Troy

"yea we are, just friends," he whispered the last part, "I just wanna make sure no jerks around school ask her," he assured Chad who was getting ideas

"Who jerks like me?" he laughed

"…well basically!" The boys carried on mocking each-other

* * *

**Short again but at least it's being updated!**

**-pinkitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In homeroom

"Hey Gabi!" Troy said going towards her desk

"Troy how are you?" she asked smiling at him

"Well, you know failing chemistry, help me tonight?" he grinned

"Ok, I'll come round at 6?"

"Great!" Troy said, "See you at lunch"

"ok"

"Looks like someone has a date!" Sharpay put casually

"not really, I'm helping him with chemistry," Gabriella continued reading

"Urh again, so much to learn!" she made Gabriella sit down and Sharpay in the chair facing her, "If he's inviting you round to his house, it's cause he feels more comfortable in his own territory and he'll feel more relaxed to ask or talk to you about something he might not tell you if he was somewhere else!"

"That's really complex, even for me! I knew my weakest subject was human biology!"

"Told ya! Listen to the master!" Sharpay joked

"Well maybe he doesn't know where I live.."

"he climbed up your balcony" she stated facts

"Maybe he has all his books at home?"

"yeah yeah! Blah blah!" Sharpay said filing her nails

* * *

**Another very short chapter! Read and review**

**-xpinkittyx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

End of School Day

"Gabi, still on for tonight?" Troy called to Gabi by her locker

"yeah, lemme go home first,"

"See you there!"

"You going out with Gabriella?" Chad asked walking next to Troy

"_I wish_…Um not she's just helping me with some chemistry

"At your house," Chad looked at him dumbly "-yeah right," he scoffed

"hey what's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked catching up with Chad again

xXxXx

With Gabriella and Sharpay

"Urh, what's up with this traffic?" I need to get home and take a shower before going to Troy's!"

"Calm down! He's probably stuck in traffic too! So who's asked you to the spring-fling?"

"Um well I haven't asked anyone," she two girls turned their heads to the back of the car to see Ryan

"RYAN!" they both shouted "What are you doing here?"

"You always give me a lift on Tuesdays!"

"True," the girls seemed satisfied with this answer

"So who's asked you _Gabi_?" Sharpay asked again

"It's only been a day! Well no one yet but…" alongside her a car had pulled up next to her in the traffic and a guy interrupted her

"Hey Gabriella, are you gonna ask me to the spring-fling?"

"I…I…" Sharpay nudged Gabriella "I'll take that into consideration," she said coyly, oh and perfect timing the traffic was unstuck and she drove off leaving a trail of dust

"OH MY GOD! Do you know who that is?" Sharpay squealed

"Uh, I've seen him around…" Gabriella was at a loss

"It's Daniel Blake, captain of the football team" Ryan casually stated "He's not the usually egotistic jerk you think he is, he takes girls seriously,"

"_Wow,"_ Gabriella thought _"he asked me! And wow Sharpay really trained Ryan how to place the facts!"_

"And as well as that, Daniel Blake has girls fawning over him all the time. If he picked you, he must really like you"

"So do I pick him, or "like string him along?" Gabriella asked using the last part with a fake American accent

"You string him on! Didn't I tell you this earlier?"

"So who asked you Sharpay?"

"Zeke duh! Oh I forgot to tell you Gabi, if you go to spring-fling with someone, you're established as a couple and meant to stay together until homecoming! SO think carefully!"

"Thank for the ride Gabi!" Ryan called getting out of the car

"Bye Ry! See you two tomorrow!"

"Bye Gabs!"

_I really don't get this whole sting hem along thing, but I technically got a date with Daniel Blake! He looked so good in his car and I'll probably chose him. But I also wanted to ask Troy, I know we're friends and everything, but when is her gonna ask me? I've been waiting so long since e dated Meygan, Crystal, Amy and Maddison and he still only sees me as a friend…_

**Enjoy it? Review please! And will Troy ask Gabriella on their "study night"?**

**-pinkitty.xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Ding dong_

"Hi Gabi,"

"Hey Troy,"

"Do you wan a drink?" he asked

"No I'm ok, so where are we studying?" Gabriella asked carrying all her books

"Um, in my room, do you need any help?"

No I'm fine…" she said struggling up the stairs "Arh!" she screamed as sht tripped. Luckily Troy caught her in his strong arms and time stood still, Troy could see into Gabriella's dark brown eyes and same as Gabriella looked into his deep blue eyes.

"_That's it, she's the one," Troy thought_

"_His eyes are so…beautiful," she thought_

"Ahem," someone interrupted them

"Dad!"

"Coach Bolton!"

"Gabriella's helping me with some chemistry," he said as he pushed Gabriella back up the stairs

"yeah, all my books fell when I tripped," she smiled dusting herself

"ok kids, Troy Chad called earlier to tell you to watch the Lakers game tonight, hi Gabriella," and he walked away

" soo…" Gabriela said embarrassed

"my room is this way," he pointed

xXxXx

"No Troy, an atom is not the same as an element!"

"I'm sorry, I really don't get this whole atoms and elements and compounds thing!"

"At least try!" she laughed

"I'm trying alright!" _Trying to find the right time to ask you_

"Let's take a break,"

"Finally," he sighed

"So are you planning to ask anyone to the spring fling?" Gabriella asked curiously

"Um there is someone I might ask,"

"Troy Bolton asking a girl! Usually they ask you! So who is it?"

"It's someone you know. Anyway who's asked you?"

"Um Daniel Blake and that's about it,"

"Oh Daniel Blake, impressive for the "new girl"!" he laughed

"Hey I need some credit! I've done alright for my position! I did the musical with Mr Troy Bolton, BFF's with the one and only Sharpay Evans and am still part of the decathlon! I've done prey well!"

"have you? But not well enough to get a date yet!"

"Well maybe I would if I wasn't friends with Mr Chad Danforth, the basketball jerk and Troy Bolton, Mr EGO!"

"Now you're in for a bit tickling!" Troy said with a smile an reached over to Gabriella

"No…I…didn't mean…it! She said in between her giggling

"Say, Troy Bolton is the best!"

"Troy Bolton…is the best!"

"Then say Troy isn't Mr Ego, or else I'll kept tickling!"

"Troy isn't Mr Ego," he stopped tickling her and let her go from his grasp "NOT!" she shouted as she ran downstairs

"You are so in for it!" he laughed following her downstairs

By the time he got downstairs, he couldn't hear her laugh

"Gabi?"

"I'm here," he followed her voice to see her getting her things about to go, "I'll see you tomorrow Troy," she said walking out

"Wait Gabi,"

"Yes?"

He exhaled "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Oh…ok" she said quietly

Troy went back upstairs into his room and slammed the door shut

"Damnit Troy! He shouted at himself "You should have just asked her! She was RIGHT there! No she'll probably go with Daniel Blake and I'll be left here! The was she smiles is so…indescribable, she is so...perfect…

* * *

**A slightly longer chapter, i thought I might give you one seeing as all the other chapters were so short! And I updated two chapters today! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-pinkitty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella's house

I know he was going to ask me. But why didn't he? I want his to know how much I want to go with him, but why didn't he ask? I know we felt something at his house, he way we were so…together.

xXxXx

The next day- maths lesson

"Gabi, this is for you," Sharpay whispered giving Gabriella a note. Secretely she placed it on her lap and unfolded it, it read

_Gabriella,_

_Go to the spring-fling with me?_

_-Cole_

She smiled to herself an looked around the classroom for him. Cole wasn't dweeby-looking, but he wasn't exactly muscular, he wasn't a jock or a nerd, but someone Gabriella wouldn't mind being partnered up with.

What was she going to do now? Two offers from great guy, just not the ones she wanted, it was time to consult Sharpay

xXxXx

"Shar, what do I do?" I've got offers with guys people would die to go with and I don't really want either!"

"Like I said before, yo're supposed to get as many as possible!"

"But what happens when I tell one of them that I don't want them?"

"I guess yo learn to live with it," Sharpay replied not very bothered

"But I don't want to be like those superficial cheerleaders so use people and then leave them!"

"Gabi, chill! If it really means that much to you, why don't you explain it to them?"

"Yeah you're right, calm down, let's go and catch up with Troy, Chad and Taylor!"

"Where?"

"Lunch! Remember?"

Around the table sat Sharpay next to Zeke, who was next to Chad, who sat beside Troy, who was next to Gabi, who was talking to Taylor, who sat next to Sharpay.

**(AN: I'm just gonna do this for the rest of the chapter because it's too long to type out. Hehe)**

T: Hey Gabi

G: Hi Troy, how's chemistry going?

T: Got an 87!

G: High-five me! (giggles)

…

Z: Hi Sharpie

S: Zekekins (laughs)

Z: Still on for dinner tonight?

S: Pick me up at 7 (smiles)

…

C: Troy! Your basketball today was off the hook!

T: I really worked on the free throws

Z: Give me some tips on how to defend

T: Basically you want to try to…

The boys carried on their pointless conversation on basketball

…

S: Taylor, has Chad asked you yet?

Ta: Yeah, but I haven't answered him back, you know the whole popularity thing

G: Did everyone know this?

S: This really only happens in East High

G: No wonder!

S: Who else asked you tay?

Ta: Derek from the science club, but I prefer Chad

S: Guess who asked Gabi?

G: Shar, it's not that big

S: It was Daniel Blake!

G: Don't forget Cole from calculus

S: Oh yea, him

Ta: Daniel Blake? THE Daniel Blake?

C: Daniel Blake what?

S: Stay out of the conversation Chad! Girls only!

C: Then why are you sitting at the boy's table?

S: Well it's not our fault we arranged to meet up and you chose the boy's table!...

The two carried on arguing and Troy turned to Gabriella

…

T: So Daniel Blake? (raising one eyebrow)

G: Shut up! (she hit him playfully) you already knew!

T: and Cole…from calculus

G: Well at least I have a choice! You should ask someone!

T: Yeah, I think I will (he bent down to pick up his pen) when he came back up, Gabriella was already engaged in a conversation with Taylor an Sharpay

S: Where did you get your mascara, I can't find one like it anywhere!

G: It's this really small shop, it's no found in local malls

S: Where?

G: I'll show you after school

Ta: and me

G: It'll be like a make-up trip! It's got lads of great stuff

T: Um…Gabi

G: One minute Troy, (turning back to Taylor and Sharpay) then we can get dresses for the spring-fling

Ta: But you haven't chosen who you're going with

G: I chose…oh I'll do it later, after all it's only Daniel or Cole, _I can't wait for you any longer (looking over at Troy)_

T: You might not want to do that yet

G: Why not Troy?

T: Cause I…I (he pauses)

G: You what?

T: Cause, it's not time to tell the boys who you decide

G: Oh yeah…_I thought you were going to ask me_

* * *

_**Please review, Im not getting a lot! 7 to continue!**_

_**-thanks very much to the people who do review!**_

_**-xpinkittyx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Mami! I'm home!" Gabriella called

"I'm in the kitchen!" she replied "When are you going to the dance?"

"I think at round half 6!"

"Is someone picking you up?"

"Yes mami, everything's been arranged!"

"Ok dear,"

"I'm gonna take a shower and get changed!"

Gabriella came out of the shower wearing her dress,( A/N check profile) she was drying her hair with a towel, when she saw a flickering light in her balcony, she opened her door, and saw Troy standing there, with a bouquet of white roses, her favourite. He walked up to her and said

"Gabriella, I love the way you smile and laugh, they way you blush, the way you walk, I love the way your breath smells sweet, the you you fall so gracefully, but most of all I love the way you make me laugh and make me feel. Gabriella, can I take you to the dance?"_ wow she looks stunning…_

Gabriella holding the beautiful roses with teary eyes said

"I'm sorry Troy, I can't…" pushing the roses back to him and running back indoors

"Why?"

"I was going to tell you after lunch, that's why I didn't talk to you much…" she paused, "Daniel asked me and…and I thought you weren't going to…"

Troy had a shocked look on his face "I was gonna tell you another time, I'm so sorry Troy, if I had known, I would have said no to Daniel,"

"Well break up with him,"

"We haven't gone on a date yet,"

"Tell him you've changed your mind,"

"I can't, it's tonight, you know I'm not that kind of person,"

"But it's only Daniel! What about me! You're breaking me into pieces! Are you that kind of person?"

"No…but I…I," Gabriella said fighting back tears

"And I thought you were the one…Damnit Gabriella," he walked away and threw the roses into her trash-can.

"Troy…I love you," Gabriella whispered sliding her back down the wall, staring into the empty space Troy once stood, clutching her towel.

**THE END**

**I know what you're thinking…why? Well I was feeling spontaneous and decided to change the story…what do you think? Please review!**

**-xpinkittyx**


	8. Possible dedication for a sequel!

**So I know you want me to update but there really isn't anything left! Thank-you to all my loyal reviewers;**

ONETREEHILLGIRL1723

vnesscutie

HSMandChelseaFCfan

koalagirl07

HorsesRmyfriends

DutchIcePrincess

coolkitten12

LazyBoyGirlmore

hsm450

kae-thinks-of-you

ContestshippingFan2314

dannirox4eva

xxxPrincessJololaxx

itssoMELISSA

XoXbAbYbXoX

I read not write

HSMLUVER218

ilovelakers

ImAsucka4ZacEfron

future.mrs.zac.efron

How about this for a sequel…wait don't go! Hear me out,

**Untitled: Basically homecoming dance is coming up and Gabriella is still with Daniel Blake and Troy…well I don't know! HELP please! **

**Don't be like those people who think I already know the story because I'm story-less!! Just tell me what you would like to happen, or how you would like it to start and I'll go from there! The person who gives me the story I use…it's DEDICATED to YOU!**

**Thank-you soooooo much!**

xpinkittyx


	9. Note about sequel

Oh My Gosh guys! Thank you for all the positive reviews! I love the new ideas you've been giving me and I'm having such a hard time choosing which one I should do because they are all such GREAT ideas! Emphasis on the GREAT! So hopefully the sequel should be coming out soon and hope you can all still read it!

PS. It will also be a short story, because as you can see from 'Move On, Move Away' I started it ages ago and I haven't finished it yet!

I know some of you hate me for not writing a sequel, but please wait a little while longer for me to plan and then I should have the story posted really soon!

-Peace xpinkittyx


End file.
